1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling fan motor structure and, in particular, to an improved ceiling fan motor.
2. Related Art
A conventional ceiling fan with an internal sensor, as shown in FIG. 8, has a stator 62 inside a rotor 61. The stator 62 has a photo interrupter 63. The inner wall of the rotor 61 is provided with an interrupting chip 64 corresponding to the photo interrupter 63, thereby replacing the Hall sensor and magnet in usual ceiling fan motors.
However, the assembly procedure of the ceiling fan motor with an internal sensor is complicated. Replacing the magnet with the interrupting chip 64 demands additional positioning. Installing the photo interrupter in the narrow space of the ceiling fan motor is likely to have errors that in turn result in noises due to the friction between the interrupting chip 64 and the photo interrupter 63. Moreover, the ceiling fan motor with an internal sensor has so many elements on the circuit board that the reliability is reduced.